


Strength

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male WoL, Smut, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack spies on his boyfriend at work. Jack belongs to uglyjackal.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).

If there was one thing that Jack definitely wasn't, it was weak. He could lift up both of his boyfriends at the same time (no matter how well-built or tall they happened to be), could pick up some of his friends with the greatest of ease, and, of course, could lug around weapons larger than he was. Physically weak was definitely something that Jack was not.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Jack found himself lurking around Cid's workshop, watching his boyfriend work on whatever project he'd set his mind to today. Some days it was building mechs, other days it was some other machinery, and sometimes, Cid just wanted to tinker with things. Jack loved watching him work, seeing the ease with which he created things using nothing but his hands and that wonderful brain of his. Seeing Cid in his element brought Jack so much joy. It also sparked other, more carnal feelings, which was possibly the main reason he spent so long lurking in the doorway, just staring.

Which he'd been doing for some time now, seeing Cid's muscles flex as he picked up pieces of metal or otherwise hammered things into place. And maybe Jack was being a little greedy, but he just couldn't help himself. Just like he couldn't help the low growl that rumbled from his chest occasionally whenever someone else touched Cid. He always felt bad, though, but Cid only rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement. Except for now, when he looked up from his work and caught eyes with Jack's green eye reflecting the light.

With a roll of his eyes and a cheeky grin, Cid leaned back into Biggs' arm on his shoulder a little, making Jack's growl a little louder this time. Huffing, Jack looked away, his tail lashing as he folded his ears back.

Thankfully, though, possibly worried about his boyfriend getting too jealous and doing something stupid, Cid finished up work not much later, dismissing Biggs and Wedge to continue working on their current project the next day.

"Thought I saw you over here," said Cid as he approached Jack, that smile still on his face. But it was different now. Less teasing, more... wanting.

"What can I say?" said Jack. "I like to watch you work." His grin matched Cid's.

"I can't say I blame you," said Cid. "Watching you fight is quite something, too." He leaned up to kiss Jack, one hand trailing down Jack's arm to take his hand.

"Buttering me up so I won't punish you for my jealousy?" Jack asked, closing his eye as Cid began kissing his neck, still stroking his hand over Jack's furry arm.

"Is it working?" Cid asked.

"It is if you keep doing that," said Jack, his head leaning back against the wall. Normally, petting could be something soft, intimate. Not the way Cid was doing it, combined with his kissing, the way he grabbed hold of Jack's wrists and pinned them to the wall. Jack's heart pounded at that, his cock hardening at the unusual (but in this case not entirely unwelcome) feeling of vulnerability, of being the submissive one for once.

"And here I thought you'd always be the one on top," said Cid, feeling Jack harden between them.

"Maybe I feel like seeing what it's like for you to take the reins," said Jack, his heart pounding. Cid smiled, pressing his weight on Jack a little.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Cid, the smile still curving his lips upwards and making his eyes twinkle. The air around them came alive with aether, sending a tingle through their skin and making their hair wave in the breeze, for just a few seconds before they were whisked through the aether and into Jack's apartment, the sight so familiar to Cid now.

Not that he saw very much of it right now as their kissing progressed more in private quarters than it had a chance to in the risky space of Cid's workroom. Though it would be fun to try to not get caught, that wasn't exactly the vibe that Jack was going for right now. Not when he wanted Cid to wrestle with his strength, to dominate him, to claim him. Jack never felt like this usually, and maybe it was just from watching Cid work, though he'd expected the jealousy to overpower that and make him want to claim Cid, to leave a hickey on his neck that loudly proclaimed Cid as 'mine'. Which he still might, though without the pounding that usually accompanied it. Or, at least, not the usual pounding.

"Cid," Jack moaned as his boyfriend kissed down his now-bared chest as he lay back on the bed, to the pants that he had yet to take off.

"I thought you wanted to be pampered," said Cid.

"Well, yeah," said Jack, looking down at him, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets as Cid's hand traced the length of him through his pants. "But you're kind of killing me here."

"Maybe that's the point," said Cid, grinning, his hand still lazily stroking Jack through his pants. "Consider it a punishment for being a jealous asshole."

"Can you blame me, though?" Jack asked, his voice strained. His mind told him to turn the tables, to flip Cid over, to tear clothing off and claim and take. But a deeper part of him wanted to stay here like this, wanted Cid to take control, wanted to see the things Cid could do with those hands when he was given free rein. "I mean, look at you!"

"Look at me? Look at you," said Cid, his eyes roving over Jack's body. His hand stroked down Jack's chest, fingers just gently brushing the lower they got, and at last, Cid divested Jack of his pants, his underwear quickly following.

"Pure hrothgar muscle," said Jack, grinning at him, feeling a flush of pride rise to his cheeks at the look that Cid was giving him. It was a look that he often got from his boyfriends, that look of wanting, of desire. Only this time, there was the undercurrent of wanting to dominate that, of wanting to show Jack exactly what he could do. That look did things to Jack that he hadn't ever expected to feel, least of all from his boyfriends.

"And all mine and Uri's," Cid murmured, leaning back for a moment to divest himself of his own pants and underwear. With a curse, he got up from the bed and went off in search of lube, Jack watching him go with shameless want. Which Cid noticed as soon as he turned back around again and caught his boyfriend staring.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave," said Jack. Cid grinned at him, putting a little more purpose in his stride as he returned to the bed. But the kiss that he gave Jack was a little more gentle, the way his fingers curled in Jack's surprisingly-soft hair gentler still. Jack gave a low moan as Cid's fingers gently caressed the curve of his ear, though, a shiver of delight passing through him.

"And here I thought I'd have to get the chains out to hold you down if I ever wanted to be on top," said Cid when he at last pulled away from the kiss, leaving Jack wanting more, ever more.

"Maybe next time," said Jack. "But consider this me being curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Cid quipped as he moved away to pour lube into his hand.

"Then you'd better satisfy me," said Jack, the heat growing in him enough to scorch. He followed the path of Cid's fingers, but he still gasped in delight as Cid slid the first one in after first gliding his finger around the rim with agonising tenderness. Jack knew that Cid's fingers were calloused, of course, he'd felt them often enough whenever they held hands, and of course someone who worked with his hands all day would have hands that showed that work, but to feel one inside him...

"Wishing we'd done this all along now?" Cid asked with a grin as he slowly worked his finger in and out, stretching him open with another finger.

"Maybe," said Jack, his heart pounding as he moaned. "Fuck, you're good with your hands."

"I should hope so, I use them often enough," said Cid, still grinning down at his flushed and moaning boyfriend. He added another finger, this time brushing the right spot that made Jack moan louder than before, loud enough that Cid felt a rush of heat thrill through him. He loved his boyfriend, but it was rare that he got to show it like this. He could still hardly believe that Jack was even letting him do this, but sure enough, Jack nodded as he met Cid's gaze, spreading his legs and arching his hips up and moaning loudly as that sent one finger directly into the right spot.

"By the Twelve, no wonder you like that so much," said Jack, his heart racing as this new pleasure spiked through him. Now he'd be able to see what he'd been missing out on this whole time. But first, Cid had to kiss him again, the brush of their tongues a promise of some deeper delight in the very near future. With more practice, Jack knew, he could push in while kissing, but right now, Cid had to pull away to make sure that he was doing this properly. The delay was enough to make Jack's body burn with heat, though, before his boyfriend finally pushed in, thrusting gently to get in deeper until Cid was firmly sheathed inside Jack and Jack's claws had unsheathed to ruin the perfectly good sheets.

Jack had honestly expected part of him to rebel at the idea of anyone dominating him, had expected to hate it. But the delight, the love that he felt right now, firmly quashed any doubts, any protests, before they could even rise to his lips. Indeed, the only thing that did rise to his lips were moans, noises of delight as he wrapped his legs around Cid to bring him closer, his tail hooking over Cid's back.

"Are you okay for me to move now?" Cid asked, seeing the deep desire reflected in Jack's eye. Jack nodded, moving his hips up, his head falling back onto the pillows at the pleasure that roared through him.

"Yes, fuck," said Jack, his heart still pounding, body still too warm. And, when Cid did start to move, Jack moaned even louder, the sounds and friction unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Sure, the sounds of moans and skin slapping together weren't new, but the feeling of being the one beneath Cid, the feeling of Cid's thrusts, were enough to convince him that all of this was worth being the submissive one in just some small way. More than the feeling of being vulnerable but loved, more than the feeling of pleasure, there was the undeniable feeling of safety in this. In giving himself up to Cid, letting Cid take control, there was just something so special about that. And then, of course, the more carnal side as Cid tried to hold Jack's wrists down.

"If I let go of these, you're like to tear through the mattress," said Cid.

"Am not," Jack shot back, though he knew that it was true. Cid only raised an eyebrow at him and finally released Jack's wrists, moving his hands down to grip Jack's thighs instead. Almost at once, Jack's arms went around Cid, holding him closer, craving this feeling of intimacy, of being loved. He tried to sheath his claws but couldn't quite, the sharp tips of them still digging into Cid's back and dragging the lightest scratches as he was jostled with the movement. But this only made Cid moan louder, thrusting in deeper, harder, enough that Jack lost control and dug his claws in slightly deeper, into Cid's shoulders. Only until Cid hissed in pain, then Jack let go, his eye wide in concern.

"Well, now I have a new reason to hold your wrists down," said Cid with a laugh as he did just that.

"Sorry," said Jack, glancing in shame at his bloodied claws. But Cid only thrust in deeper, hitting the right spot, and any shame was washed away.

"Don't be," said Cid, his gaze dark with desire as he looked down upon his boyfriend. "I kind of liked it, I just don't want you turning my back into mincemeat."

"Fair enough," said Jack, his pleasure returning. "I guess you like being marked up."

"I certainly wouldn't protest a hickey," said Cid, leaning down to kiss Jack. His grip on Jack's wrists loosened and Jack's arms went around him again, holding him close this time as they kissed. His mouth moved down to Cid's neck, though, Cid moaning as Jack's teeth came down on a spot that would definitely be visible the next day. "Yesss, that's what I like."

Just like that, though, Cid pinned Jack's wrists to the bed again, though the reason why became clear as he set a faster pace, hitting the right spot every time so that Jack fairly roared his orgasm, his seed making a sticky mess between them before Cid finished inside him, panting.

"Fuck," Jack panted, his head falling back against the pillow. Cid panted too, the air between them thick with sweat and the smell of sex.

"That was the most worthwhile workout I've ever had," said Cid, leaning down to drop a kiss to Jack's lips.

"Worth giving up my position. For now," said Jack, smiling up at him. He grumbled when Cid pulled out of him to fetch things to clean him, though he knew he'd be grateful for it come morning. Much better than sleeping in the mess and waking up with fur cemented together, which was never a good feeling. With the mess cleaned, though, Jack could only focus on the best feeling of waking up with his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
